Trucks and trailers loaded with cargo and products move across the country to deliver products to commercial loading and unloading docks at stores, warehouses and distribution centers. Trucks can have a trailer mounted on the truck, or can be of a tractor-semi trailer configuration. To lower overhead costs at retail stores, in-store product counts have been reduced, and products-in-transit now count as part of available store stock. Unloading trucks quickly at the unloading docks of warehouses and regional distribution centers has attained new prominence as a way to refill depleted stock.
Trucks can be loaded with forklifts if the loads are palletized, and with manual labor if the products are separate articles. Using human laborers to unload and load large truck shipments can be physically difficult, and can be costly due to the time and labor involved. Consequently, a significant need exists for an improved autonomous device that can quickly load and unload truck trailers more quickly than human laborers and at a reduced cost.